


Star Wars: Spectre

by Lycan_Jedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gets better over time, Literature, Sci-Fi, Spectre is extremely Broken, Starts off kind of sad, fan fiction, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: Five years have passed since The destruction of The Ghost Crew. All that remains now is a male Bounty Hunter/Gun for Hire and a broken down ship. He has no identity to anyone other than his clients, that identity is a single word... Spectre. A Star Wars Fanfic. Takes place immediately After The Destruction of the First Death Star in A New Hope.





	1. Chapter 1

A Long Time ago, in a Galaxy Far Far away.....  
**  
**

**STAR WARS: SPECTRE  
CHAPTER 1: THE MAN**

**It is a period of Celebration for the Rebel alliance. Following The Destruction of The DEATH STAR by Rookie Pilot LUKE SKYWALKER, The Rebel fleet celebrates on YAVIN IV. However where there is Celebration, there is also rememberance. Many are reminded of those who fell to the Empire leading to this moment.**

 **Rebel Heros such as Cassan Andor, Jyn Erso, Obi Wan Kenobi, Bail Organa, Biggs Darklighter, Galen Marek, Rham Kota, and The Ghost Crew are remembered as The celebration continues....  
**   
Luke stared into his drink as The Rebel Alliance continued to celebrate in the hanger, which had been filled with jubilant Rebel forces, however a group of Soldiers had gathered with Luke to remember fallen Comrades both past and Present. "Hey, remember that one crew? Um what was it? Spirit?" One of the Pilots from Blue Squadren asked. "No Carson it was The Ghost crew." Another Pilot responded, "Damn shame too. Probably wouldn't have even had a chance without them."   
"Yeah especially with two Jedi aboard. Really wish they'd survived. Can't imagine how much help they could've been." Luke perked up as he heard the mention of the Jedi. "Who were they?" The pilots looked at him surprised. "Oh that's right, you got here what, about a week ago?" Luke nodded. "Well the Ghost crew were comprised of six very talented Fighters. There was Kanan Jarrus, a Jedi Padawan who survived the Purge, he was kind of the defacto leader. Next was a Lasat named Zeb. As far as we know, he was the last of his kind. Next was Chopper. He was a pretty old Droid, hell damn thing broke down more than he fixed stuff! Still, He was really handy in a battle scenario." "The next was Ezra Bridger. From what I heard he was a street rat who robbed Emperial supplies to survive when they found him. Turned out, he was pretty strong with the Force, whatever that means, guess it's some Jedi Hulabaloo. Anyway, Kanan took him as his Padawan, and trained him up until his death. Then there was a Twi'lek named Hara. She was a pretty thing.. Great pilot too. Kanan was pretty lucky to have her. Finally there was Sabine. She was a Mandolorean with a bit of an attitude, but I'd be damned if I wasn't jealous of Ezra's ability to tie the knot with her." Luke sat listening before asking the question formost on his mind. "What happened to them?" Some grim looks were shared between the Pilots, before Carson began to speak. "It all started when we were looking for a new base. Dantooine  had become way too dangerous to stay at, so The Ghost was sent out to find a new place. Now.. The story varies depending on who you ask, but one thing is clear.. They never returned. According to what I'd heard, They were attacked by an Emperial fleet on their way to the Emperor's Speech for Empire Day in Coruscant. They fought valiantly, but had to fall back. Unfortunately, they had to split up. Kanan and Herra took the droid, and drew the fire from The others. It's at this point we recieved a garbled transmission. We believe they were trying to speak with Ezra and the remaining crew, but instead got us. It was.. 'The Force be With.. I'm proud of you Ezra. Stay St-' Then it cut out. Simultaneously the transponder stopped. We think they were destroyed that moment. As for what happened to the rest, that's where the story varies. Some say they were blown up. Others say they were captured, tortured and Executed. Others still claim that They got away, and Some pilots have claimed they've actually seen the Ghost attack Emperial ships when all seems lost. I don't believe any of it though." Luke Nodded as Carson held up his drink "To our fallen allies! May they forever be remembered!"   
"Here Here!" Came the cry from the various pilots as each downed their drinks.

Coruscant:  
A black Mandelorian armored man sat silently at his darkened booth. Quietly he finished his Bothan Whiskey before silently ordering another. The Bartender silently approached with a bottle before stopping. "Don't you think you've had enough? This is your 10th drink tonight." From the dark, the man stared at the Bartender before speaking. "Pour. The drink. Now."   
"Fine. But after this, You're cut off. I don't care how much you've spent here, you're heading home after this." No answer was given, just a single glimmer from what the Bartender thought was an eye staring at him from the darkness. He shook his head and poured the Emerald Liquid into the cup and walked away. A black gloved hand grabbed the cup, before downing the contents in under a minute before the man stood, and placed his helmet on. As he did, the bartender gasped as he saw scarred flesh on the man's neck, before the Jet black helmet covered it. Quietly the man approached and placed his money on the counter before walking out. As he walked into the Neon lit walkway, he looked to the sky as he felt a tear drip down his face. "I'm sorry..." Quietly he walked to the nearby hastily built hanger where a rather beat-up looking Ship sat. It almost looked like two ships weilded together. Quietly he walked up the entrance ramp and pushed the button to close it.   
 He walked up the ladder, and stopped when he found himself in what was the corridor to the Crews Quarters. He felt another tear as He remembered The Twi'lek who had stayed in the room to his right. Continuing, He passed the brightly painted multicolored room that belonged to a Mandelorian at one time. For a moment, he could've sworn he heard the hiss of a paint can.  
He passed without looking at The Room That had once belonged to the Lasat and Boy.. Too many painful memories remained in the ship.. He stopped outside his room. Quietly he opened the Door, and stepped in. Of all the Rooms, this one... well it brought him the most peace, but.. It still hurt just as much as the others. Quietly he stripped out of his armor. With a clunk the Helmet, Bracers, chest piece, Cloak, leg plates and Boots each landed on the floor. Finally his Underclothing joined his armor. He stopped in thought. When did he start sleeping nude? He'd been doing it so long now, he'd forgotten. It had to be before Zeb and Sabine disappeared at least. Maybe even before everyone died or got captured.. Shrugging he crawled into the bed. Pulling the covers over himself, he then removed the Eyepatch that covered his bad eye. He lay silently as he remembered the bickering of the crew, imagined how every night the Chorus of Goodnights would call from behind the doors. Sealing himself he called out to his memories. "Goodnight guys! Sleep well!" With that he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

He ran quickly down the Corridor to the cockpit as another shot rocked the ship. "What's going on?!" He asked  as he stepped inside. "Emperials! Must be headed back to Coruscant for Empire Day!" Hera replied struggling with the controls. "Damn, we might need to evacuate. I've got no controls!" She said as She turned to him. "Whatever happens, I love you."  
"I love you too, Hera." Another shot rocked the ship as he fell. "Go! Get out of here! Now! Take Phantom and go!" Quickly he ran to Spectre as his com Crackled to life. "Listen up! Spectre 2, Spectre 3, Get up here, I'm going to need you! The rest of you, get to the Phantom and evacuate! We'll draw the fire!" Within minutes he was seated in the gunners seat as Zeb and Sabine took off, He watched in silence as Hera began to open fire on any ships nearby, quickly gaining the attention of multiple ties and the large Destroyer. Suddenly his com again crackled as another hit rocked The Ghost. "Ezra.. Listen to me. We aren't getting out of this. No matter what, Take care of everyone, You're Spectre 1 now.  I know you'll be the Jedi you're meant to be. May The Force be With You Ezra. Always. I'm so very, very proud of you. Stay Strong. Hera Look-" The transmission died as a large green bolt rocked the ship, splitting it in two as a large explosion erupted from the hole. In stunned silence he was shocked when another large blast hit the Phantom knocking the right wing off. As they spiraled to the ground he heard Sabine scream his name. "NO!" Quickly he sat up as The ship exploded, only to find himself back in bed. His body glistening with sweat. Quickly he crawled from bed and stepped into the corridor.  Quietly he walked to the cockpit. Where he'd found them, still strapped in. They'd fought to control the ship the entire way down. He placed his hand on The seat where Kanan had taken his final breath before becoming one with the force. "Please Kanan, help me find them..." 

He awoke a few hours later in the Co-Pilot's seat. Quietly he stood, and made his way back to his room. Quietly he slid on the lower portions of his armor and clothing, before walking into his armory. He glanced around at the various weapons, armor, and Trophies he'd kept since winding up on this Force forsaken planet. Quietly he kept a long gaze on the half burned Lightsaber on the wall. Beside it lay an equally damaged Blaster. Silently, almost reverently, he ran his hand over the Lightsaber, wishing that it's former weilder had survived those five years earlier. After a few moments of silent contemplation, he slowly turned and grabbed the toolbox he'd left in there, turned and walked out. As he did, he swore he heard a voice long since past call his name. He stepped back outside the ship and began his work on the Repairs that seemed to never end. He had no idea why he bothered. Nostalgia maybe? Honestly it would just be easier to buy a new ship and rename it, but, it wouldn't be the same. This was his home, where he spent 7 years of his life. The happiest 7 years he'd ever had. Every inch of the scorched ship held a memory for him. Duels with Kanan, pranks played on old friends, His own wedding. He suddenly realized he again was crying. Why? Why did he always have to think of her? About the child he'd never see? Was this his only lot in life? To suffer? Quietly he returned to work, welding the engine components back together. He felt lucky that most, not all, but most of the parts had been easily salvageable. He'd found most of the ship nearby Before the Empire did, using the last of The Crew's money he bought the hanger under a fake name, and stored the parts here. Thankfully no one questioned it. Private hangers seemed to pop up all the time around here. Over the next year, he'd managed to track down and buy every piece of The Ghost he could find, resulting to bounty hunting to pay for each. Over the course of the next four years he rebuilt the ship from the ground up. Still, his work wasn't done. In that four years, The Ghost was barely 70% done. Sure it was flyable.  It could even be used in combat. But it broke down every day, or caught fire, or the guns wouldn't fire, hell, half the engine and weapon systems weren't even original, he'd had to buy so many replacements. Still, he wouldn't stop until the ship was 100% again. After 3 hours he completed the engine work, and returned to the dining area to eat. He ate in silence, not that there was anyone to talk to if he wanted to. Still.. "Computer, play memory sequence 8793-A." A hologram began playing from the table. Around him the Crew manifested, laughing and talking to each other. "Heh, gotta say, that was fun! Never saw bucketheads run so fast!" The holoZeb said with a smile. "You always had em running Zeb." He responded with a smile. "It may have been fun, but you two need to be less reckless." Hera said appearing in the doorway. "You know you loved it, I heard you laughing too!" He said with a chuckle. "Come on Hera, haven't you heard the old adage 'Boys will be Boys?'" Kanan said with a smile. "Hey, I'm no boy, I'm a grown man!" Came the duel responses from Zeb and The Man. "Oh please if you're a man, I'm the Freaking Queen of the Universe!" Came the voice of Sabine. "Computer freeeze!" The hologram froze as He stood. He slowly approached the image of his wife. Oh.. how he wanted nothing more than to touch her. To kiss her. To hold her in his arms. He honestly didn't know if she was even alive. When he'd woken, three hours after the crash, Zeb and Sabine were gone. Emperials were crawling around every portion of the wreck, and he was severely wounded. Still he'd managed to fight them off and escape before reinforcements arrived. He'd heard rumours of two Rebel spies being captured that day, while three more died. He could only assume it had been The Ghost crew. 

He quietly ran his hand and thumb against what would be her cheek. "I love you... Computer, Terminate Memory Sequence." The Holograms flickered and disappeared, before he turned and entered the corridor to the Crew's quarters. Once back in his room, he pulled on the remainder of his armor, before opening the chest he kept by the bed. In it, was a number of Items he deemed essential to him. He grabbed about $300 as well as A blaster. As he did, something fell onto his hand. "What the.." He silently picked up the item, surprised as he held it. It was a Lightsaber, his Lightsaber. "How did this get in here?" He went to drop it back in the chest, before something stopped him. He could only describe it as an urge. An uncontrollable compulsion. Silently he stood and pushed the switch, with a snaphiss A blue blade grew from the hilt. He gave it a few experimental swings, smiling at how after Five years it still felt completely natural. Deactivating it, he tossed the blaster in the chest, and clipped his Lightsaber to his waist.  

He slowly made his way to the Cantina. He sat at the same booth, his face blocked by the shadows as he removed his helmet. He came here daily. It was surprising how many people put out hits or Hired him as a bodyguard. Today seemed no different. A small pitiful looking man sat in the seat opposite of him. "I'm looking for hired muscle."   
"2,000 a day. If we run into issues, it's an extra 100." The man seemed slightly taken back. "I can assure you, there will indeed be issues. I need someone to help me break someone out of an Emperial Prison." He silently raised an eyebrow. "Who?"   
"My son. He was.. arrested for.. Terrorist activity." He smiled in the shadows. "1000, an extra 100 if we run into trouble. I'm more than happy to take the Empire down a peg." The man smiled. "Done! Name's Belccore. Leo Belccore. My son's is Adam Belccore." The man smiled. "Call me.. Spectre." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre attemps to rescue Adam Belcore.

###  **A long time ago, In a galaxy Far, Far away...**

#  **STAR WARS**

#  **SPECTRE**

##  **CHAPTER II:**

##  **RESCUE**

###  **Following a night plagued by nightmares, SPECTRE is hired by a man whose son was captured by THE EMPIRE to break him out. After getting more information, SPECTRE Discovers that his Target is being Transfered via Star Destroyer to The SPICE MINES OF KESSEL to make room for more Prisoners on CORUSCANT. As THE GHOST takes off from it's hanger, SPECTRE has no idea he will never be the same...**

  
  
The ship flew rather nicely for as damaged as it was. At least Leo thought so. The black armored Mandelorian seemed to think otherwise. "Piece of- Stop shuddering! What I saw in this..." Leo rolled his eyes as his hired hand continued to silently curse. "Interesting ship you have here. What are they calling them nowadays, Uglies?" The Mandelorian went silent before responding. "Yeah. Only this one has alot of sentimental value." Leo smiled. "Don't they all? I've not met a Pilot yet who isn't attached in someway to their ship. Especially the ones hand built by that Captain."   
"I didn't build her. I just put her back together." Leo smirked as Spectre continued to pilot the ship. "So, who's was it?" Though an innocent question, Leo immediately felt he'd made a mistake by asking. Spectre didn't speak for at least five minutes. When he did it wasn't a response. "We're in range of the transport. It's going to be difficult to land, especially since we'll have to land in their hanger. Be ready for anything." Leo gripped the hilt of his Son's blaster. He'd found it in his home shortly after his arrest. "I'm ready." Quietly Spectre manoeuvred behind the large Emperial Destroyer In the distance. "Alright, I'm going in. Once we land, if it's wearing Emperial Armor, kill it." The next few minutes were tense. Spectre wasn't nervous about getting in, that he could handle. It was getting out that was going to be an issue. Silently he made his way into the hanger of the ship, a number of Stormtroopers turned and spotted the Ship landing onboard. 'Here we go.' Spectre thought as he stood, gripping the hilt of his Lightsaber. "Let's go." He said walking to the loading ramp. As it lowered, he wasn't surprised to see a Stormtrooper standing with blaster at the ready. "Don't move!" With a roll of his eyes, Spectre waved his hand, sending the Stormtrooper flying into the far wall with a sickening crunch. "Employee of the month, Ladies and Gentleman!"  Spectre said as he activated the blue blade. Just as he did he heard another Stormtrooper call "Fire!" As blaster bolts began flying towards him. With a yawn he deflected each one. "My turn." With the push of a button, a blaster bolt shot from the hilt of his lightsaber, directly into the Chests of several now dead, Stormtroopers. Next with inhuman speed he rushed a second squad, quickly cutting them down, leaving only three, with a backflip he beheaded two of them, before slicing the last in a single fluid movement up his chest. Leo watched on stunned as the Hired hand made short work of at least 20 Stormtroopers.   
  
"Well, They definitely know we're here now." Spectre said as he began walking through the hanger. Leo quickly followed. "Obviously. Do you have any idea where they'd hold him?" Spectre continued down a corridor before speaking. "The lower levels. Not quite here, too close to the Hanger. No, probably the very bottom of the ship."   
"How do we get there?"   
"We fight our way, or go as stealthily as possible. By my calculations, we have about two minutes before they swarm us. It's going to take about five to find him, another 10 to get him out. By that point, it's going to be a madhouse." Spectre said stopping suddenly in front of a grate. "That works."  
"What wor- Ah!" Leo yelped as A blue blade manafested a half inch from his face. Quietly Spectre cut through the outside of the grate, and jumped into a small ventilation system. "This carries air throughout the ship. If we're quiet, we'll find your son before they find us." He said as he began crawling through the shaft. Hesitantly, Leo followed. For 10 minutes nothing was said as the two continued, periodically looking through similar grates to see where exactly they were. It was during one of these pauses, they got what they were looking for. "Now, we have confirmation of two intruders aboard." Said an Empirial Officer, judging from the amount of White boots he was speaking to an entire battalion of Stormtroopers. "We have orders, to terminate them with extreme prejudice. We believe they may be headed down a few levels for the Rebel Troops. Keep your eyes peeled." The soldiers moved out as Spectre shrugged. "Well, at least we know where he is now." He said as they continued. The kept going until they reached a rather sharp drop. "No going that way.." Leo said as Spectre smiled under his helmet. "Well, maybe not you. Wait here. I'll keep on."  
"Wait, what about me?" Spectre turned. " Ugh, fine. Wait until I jump. If you see my Lightsaber activate, then immediately turn off, jump down, I'll slow you." With that, Spectre jumped down the shoot. Using the Force to silence his landing. Quickly he activated his lightsaber, before just as quickly deactivating it. Within a second he saw the falling Leo. Reaching out with the force, he caught him, and slowly lowered him to the ground. "You're a Jedi aren't you?" Leo suddenly asked as Spectre turned to leave. "No. Just strong with the force."   
  
Silently they continued. Before stepping out of the Ventilation system at the next grate they came across. "He's here. I sense it." Spectre said. "Keep quiet." He added. Silently they crept along, before reaching a control room. Inside were several Stormtroopers, as well as what appeared to be the operaters of the Prison cell controls. "Great, no getting through here without being noticed. Oh well." Spectre said slowly approaching. "Hello gentleman! Wonderful day isn't it?" He said as the entire room quickly raised their Weapons at him. "Don't move Rebel Scum!" A Stormtrooper said, stepping forward. "Scum? Rebel? Well sir, I am insulted! I mean I get sent here, by the Emeror himself to test how secure this Ship is, and Within..." Quietly he read the display in his helmet. "Ah yes, 10 minutes, I've not only made it down to the high profile prisoners, but I discovered multiple violations in security protocol! I tell you, you should be ashamed in yourselves.. For being so easily distracted!" Within a second and a half two Stormtroopers dropped as Blaster bolts struck them in their head and chest respectively. Two more were dropped by the blue blade of a lightsaber. Another dropped as a bolt from up the corridor struck him in the chest, while two more dropped from the blue blade. Now with only two remaining, he quickly cut down the Operater. Finally, he turned to the last, who held his arms up in surrender. "P-Pleaee! Don't kill me!" he said, nearly in tears. Quietly Spectre held his Lightsaber to the throat of the sniveling man. "Adam Belccore. Where?"   
"Third cell on the left." Came the terrified response. Quietly Spectre walked past the Emperial. "If he moves, Kill him." He told Leo. Quietly he approached the cell and opened it. Inside he saw a Sandy haired man. He was stripped to the waist, and his arms were shackled above him.  An Emperial symbol was branded into his right shoulder, the mark of an Emperial Slave. Silently Spectre deactivated his binds, catching him as he crashed to the floor. The man slowly looked up at him. "Adam Belccore?" The man nodded weakly. "Take it easy. Your Father hired me. I'm getting you out of here." Spectre said carefully carrying out the injured man. As he exited the cell, he felt a cry through the force. He stopped, and turned towards the furthest cell. It was calling to him. The Force telling him to investigate. Silently he returned Adam to his Father. Who gasped at his son's weakened condition, and the mark on his arm. Silently, he held his son, kneeling with him, and running a hand through his hair. "That Cell at the end of the Corridor, who's in it?"   
"I-I'm not sure. All I know, is The Prisoner is extremely dangerous, we aren't allowed to even attempt to feed him." Spectre turned back, quickly noticing there was no control by the door. "Open it."  
"I'm not authoriz-" A shower of sparks erupted behind him as Spectre's Lightsaber slashed into it. "You were saying? Open. It. NOW." Silently the Emperial pushed a purple button, as the Door slid open. Spectre walked down the Corridor, to the door.  
  
The room was completely bare except for a prisoner laying by the wall. His eyes went wide as he caught a glimpse of the prisoner. He was alive. That much he could make out. Like Adam, he was stripped to the waist, but this time he appeared to have had his pants shredded, leaving only his most intimate areas covered. Purple fur was matted all over the unfortunate creature's body, and still healing Laser whip marks crossed his back, which was turned to him, while more underneath seemed to have scarred over. Quietly he approached the creature, Lightsaber at the ready. "Can you hear me?" The creature didn't move. Quietly Spectre placed a hand on the shoulder of the creature and rolled him over. Immediately he gasped as he saw his face. "Z-Zeb?" The Lasat was incredibly malnourished, as though he hadn't eaten in months. His eyes were sunken in, and his breathing was very shallow. Spectre barely recognized him. Bruises were visible under his fur, His bones were clearly visible beneath his skin. He also had an Emperial logo branded on his left pectoral. However what was in his arms was even more surprising. A young boy. He had black hair and white skin. The boy was sleeping soundly in Zeb's arms.  Like Zeb he was relatively nude. Only similar scraps covering him. Spectre quickly deduced that Zeb had torn his own clothing so the boy had something to cover himself, even if it was just a makeshift loincloth wrapped around his waist. "Hey." Spectre said softly shaking the boy. He quietly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them, before he looked up at Spectre. "Who are you?" Spectre looked at the small child. He seemed at least relatively healthy. A bit malnourished, but nowhere near as bad as Zeb. Now that his eyes were open, Spectre could see he had Green eyes, almost the same color as Kanan's lightsaber. Only slightly darker.  As the child sat up, he could see a similar brand, though much larger on the center of the Boy's back."My name is Spec- er.. Ezra." The boy looked at him and smiled. "You're Uncle Zeb's friend?" Ezra nodded slowly. "Yeah. What's your name?"   
"I'm Caleb. Caleb Wren!" Ezra's eyes went wide under his mask. His son? Searching through the force, quickly confirmed it. "Wh-Where's your mother, Caleb?" The boy shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't seen her for awhile. Hey, can you help me wake up Papa Zeb? I want to play with him!"  Ezra felt a tear come to his eye, as the Force again confirmed what he had feared for the last Five years. His wife was dead. "Y-Yes. I'll help your Papa." Gently Ezra shook Zeb, careful of an obviously broken arm, and improperly set broken ribs. It was going to take at least a year in a Bacta Tank for him to recover. Slowly the Lasat's eyes fluttered open. "Who.." Ezra winced. Zeb sounded horrible. Almost as though he hadn't slept in over a year. "Easy Zeb. We're getting out of here."   
"What?" Zeb said confusedly. Not recognizing the deep voice filtering through the mask.  
For the first time in five years, Spectre removed his helmet to someone. The left side of his face was scarred from the crash. His left eye had gone white, blinded in the flames. His hair had partially burned off, starting from his hair line at the back of his head to the top of his left ear, and back to the side of his head at the front. He'd managed to grow out his hair to cover most of the scars, but Zeb could tell where they were. "Ezra? Karabast... wh.. what happened?"   
"Ship crashes, fire, and flesh don't mix very well Zeb..." Quietly he stopped before asking what he dreaded. "She's gone, isn't she?" He could already feel it. But he wanted the confirmation. Zeb gently kissed the child who had smiled and hugged him as he woke. "Two Years ago... Got sick... never... recovered." Ezra closed his eyes as he remembered how happy they'd been together. "Then He's.." Zeb nodded. "Haven't told him... Thought.. You were..." Ezra nodded. "I know. I thought the same about you... Can.. Can you stand?" Ezra replied fighting back tears. Zeb nodded. "With help... I'm.. I'm sorry, Ezra.." Ezra replaced his helmet, before gently helping Zeb Stand, letting the Lasat lean on him. "It's okay.. Let's.. Let's just go." He was sickened at how little Zeb weighed. It wasn't even that much of a burden. Where only five years ago, he'd be leaning off to the side, now he could stand straight up. "Karabast Zeb, what'd they do to you?"   
"Emperial Prisons.. and Rebel Soldiers.. don't mix.." Zeb replied as they entered the Control room, Caleb in tow. Ezra stopped in front of the Emperial, seeing nothing but the soldier torturing Zeb, and marking his son. "Close your eyes, Caleb.." He said as the Soldier's eyes went wide in terror. Silently, after Shooting the Emperial Soldier, they made their way to the Landing Bay. It was slow, and Zeb and Adam both collapsed A few times each, but eventually they made it. Unfortunately.. "Of course... It's never easy." Ezra said as Stormtroopers searched the Ghost. "Couldn't let her go, huh?" Zeb asked As he saw the ship. "She was all I had left.." Ezra said grabbing his Lightsaber. "Wait here, I'll take care of this." Caleb hugged Ezra's leg quietly. "Be careful Ezra!" Ezra smiled and layed his hand on the Boy's shoulder, before removing his helmet, and handing it to him. "Hold onto it for me." He said before standing. "Five minutes. If I'm not back by then, Find another way out." He told Leo who nodded, as Caleb tried Ezra's helmet on.  
  
"Careful.. Ezra.." Zeb said. "Don't worry, I've added a few tricks to her. If those Stormtroopers in there aren't in the Crew quarters, or the Cockpit, they're about to have a really bad time." Ezra said as he pushed a few buttons on his wrist plate. Almost immediately, a number of screams erupted from the ship as a flash flickered through windows on the Ghost. "Electric pulse. Anyone it touches, gets fried." A secondary squad rushed in at hearing the cries, as Ezra pushed the same three buttons with the same outcome. A third began to go in, and as Ezra pushed the last button, stepped back on to the ramp, undoubtedly seeing their dead comerades. Electricity arced from their feet all the way to their heads. One Stormtrooper getting electrocuted, lost control of his body, firing a bolt into another just outside the ship.  The remaining troopers stood stunned before a number of shots fired towards them. Half dropped before they knew what was happening. The rest opened fire as Ezra cut around them. One shot struck his left arm, drawing a pained grunt from him. Activating his Lightsaber, he used the force to jump from his position, to the center of the Stormtroopers, slashing and cutting half the troopers surrounding him. He gathered his strength through the force, and pushed outward in all directions, sending more Stormtroopers flying. Some crashing into other troopers, others into a wall or ship. A number of Troopers began firing at him, but he used the force to push himself clear. Within minutes he'd taken out enough Stormtroopers to force a retreat. Quickly he rushed to the others. "Come on, we don't have long." As quickly as they could, they got aboard,  "Get them to the first room on the left, I've set up a makeshift medbay, and hang on, things are going to get rocky!" Ezra said as Leo helped his son and then Zeb inside. Meanwhile Ezra got into the Cockpit and took off. A number of Tie Fighters following them. "Karabaaasssstt!!" Ezra shouted as the Ties Fired at The Ghost, causing him to barrel roll to avoid. He quickly grabbed a com link. "Leo, get up here, I need a gunner!" Leo rushed in, Adam slowly following behind. "The Kraff is he doing here?!"   
"I'm a skilled gunner. Let me help." Adam said as Ezra rolled his eyes. "Fine. Get up top, use the turret. Get those ties off us. I'll take what I can out using the forward cannons." Ezra said as he blasted a Tie out of the sky. Leo helped Adam into the turret as Adam opened fire, quickly taking out three Ties Flying in attack formation behind them. Working together the two disposed of most of the Ties, before Ezra managed to make the jump to Lightspeed.   
  
As they flew, Ezra stood, deactivating the Lightspeed to allow the Ghost to float through space. Quietly he walked out of the Cockpit, As Adam slowly limped towards him. "Nice shooting." Ezra said as Adam smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself. Might want to check that turret though. It stuck a little." Ezra nodded before walking to the Medbay he'd created. It wasn't much, but then again, he wasn't expecting someone in Zeb's condition. Quietly he stripped off his chest and arm armor, as well as the black shirt underneath. He took a look at the wound on his left arm, before quietly cleaning it. He then dressed it in fresh gauze, before he approached Zeb, who was sleeping in the bed. Caleb sat on the floor next to him, playing with a small roll of gauze. "Papa Zeb fell asleep." He said as Ezra checked over The Lasat. "I see! Caleb, can you tell me when Zeb got these cuts on his back?" Caleb nodded. "Before we went on the ship. He hit a buckethead, because he slapped me for complaining about my mark." Ezra nodded, as he felt a flash of anger at someone striking his boy. "So he's had them about a week.." Quietly he grabbed some soap, and a rag, and began cleaning the wounds. Zeb seemed to relax as the dirt and grime was wiped away from him, so Ezra began to gently wash wherever he could. "Who is he?" Leo said about 10 minutes later as he and Adam slowly entered, and Ezra cut the remaining Rags from Zeb's body, to finish cleaning him. "An old friend. We.. we used to be part of this ship's crew. How are you feeling Adam?" Ezra asked finishing washing Zeb and beginning to wrap Zeb's torso with as much cloth and tape as he could. Adam smiled. "Better. Still a little weak, but nothing too bad."   
"Any pains?" Adam shrugged. "A slight twinge in my leg, nothing I can't handle." he repled as Ezra finished his work, before turning to him. "Do you want me to look at it?" Adam shook his head, "Nah, some crutches might help though. Take care of  the boy, I'll be fine." Ezra nodded and told Leo where he could find a pair of crutches, who retrieved them, before turning his attention to his son. "Caleb, I need to take a look at you. Make sure you're okay, alright?" The boy nodded, as Ezra lifted him, and sat him on a counter. "Hurt anywhere?" The boy nodded. "My mark hurts, but The guards told me not to whine about it." Ezra felt another rush of anger before he calmed himself. "Turn around, let me see." The boy nodded and turned, exposing his back to everyone present, each man immediately angered at the large Empire symbol on the Boy's back. It appeared to have broken open at some point and was slightly infected. Ezra gently ran a wet cloth over the mark, as a large amount of dirt and sweat came off the boy's back. "They.. Never really let us use a refresher." Adam said. "I noticed.. Well, no time like the present. Come on Caleb." Gently Ezra picked up the boy, and walked to the refresher he'd gotten working. He quietly stepped inside, and began removing his remaining armor and clothing. Next he removed the Boy's loincloth as well, before turning on the water, and washing himself and the boy.   
  
After the two washed off under the warm water, and Ezra got even angrier about how dirty the child was, Ezra stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist, and the boy covered in one like a blanket. Adam stepped in next and began washing as Ezra walked the boy to his room. "Let's see.." He said opening his closet. He pulled out a number of old shirts, pants, and underclothes, as well as some fresh clothing. He silently pulled on his pants as the boy stole a glance at the bare chested man. He had scars down his neck and back from the fire. They seemed to stop near his left side, just under his arm. Ezra thought about pulling on a tunic, but instead he turned his attention to the older clothes. He silently contemplated them, before picking up a few, and beginning to tear them. He then grabbed a roll of measurement tape from his toolbox and measured the boy's waist and legs. Hmm.. about.. 20 inches.. okay, a little thin, but not too bad.." He said as he measured Caleb's waist. Quietly he set to work, making a pair of black makeshift pants for the boy, using a needle and thread. "Here, try these on." He said as Caleb quietly put them on. "Are they tight, or do you feel them sliding off?" Caleb shrugged. "They kind of pinch." Ezra looked at the waist quickly discovering he was off by about a quarter of an inch. "Take them off really quick." Caleb did, and Ezra fixed the waistband, before handing them back to the child. "Better?" Caleb nodded, happy with his new pair of pants. Ezra next picked up an old Dark red shirt, and quietly cut it. He next measured the boy again before sewing the scraps together into a proper shirt for Caleb, as he spoke. "Caleb, did.. did your Mother or Papa Zeb ever tell you anything about your Father?" Caleb nodded. "They said he was a brave Jedi. But I don't know what a Jedi is." Ezra smiled before replying. "A Jedi, is someone like me. Who's strong with the force, and uses it to protect people." Ezra said handing the boy the shirt.  
"Oh.." Caleb said trying the shirt on. Ezra laughed as he realized the sleeves were uneven by about an inch, still Caleb was happy with it. But following instruction, he took it off as Ezra continued. "The reason I ask Caleb is.. It's.. me. I'm your Father.." Caleb looked at Ezra with a puzzled expression. "How come you weren't with us?" Ezra put the shirt down before turning to the boy. "I.. The Empire thought I was dead.. when they found your mother and I. I was burned up pretty good. So they took your Mother, and Papa Zeb. When I woke up, I managed to escape, and I looked and looked, but I never could find any information on you. I wanted to be with you so bad, but.. I.." Ezra stopped as he realized he was crying. He felt small arms wrap around his neck, as he held the boy closer in return. "It's okay, father." Ezra smiled as he heard the word. For the first time in he didn't know how long he actually felt.. Happy. "I love you so much Caleb.." Caleb smiled and kissed Ezra's cheek, as Ezra lifted him, and carried the boy back to the Infirmary, both forgoing their shirts.  
  
They quietly entered to discover Zeb awake and laying quietly on the bed. "Hey.. creeper!" Zeb said as he noticed Caleb, though he was clearly in pain. "Papa Zeb! Father made me some clothes!" Zeb smiled as he glanced at Ezra. "So he told you?" Caleb smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh!" Zeb smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."   
"It's okay Papa Zeb! Ezra- I mean Father said He didn't know if he'd ever find me." Ezra smiled and ruffled the boy's hair gently. "Caleb, Go back where we were and get some sleep, okay? I need to talk to Zeb alone." Caleb nodded, Kissed Zeb's cheek and ran back down the hall as Ezra sat by Zeb. "Zeb, what the hell happened to you? You look like you haven't eaten in months, have multiple broken bones, and that's not even the most of it. Caleb said you got those lashes because you punched a trooper that hit him."   
"Caleb happened. Everything I went through was for him. I starved myself so he could have a full stomach, I tore my clothes so he had something to wear.. Kid grows like a bean.. I took every lash for him. Got my bones broken trying to protect him from getting marked a slave.. You name it, anything here I went through for Caleb!" Ezra smiled grimly. "I'm sorry, Zeb.. I tried to find anything on you or Sabine.. It was like you never existed." Zeb rolled his eyes. "It's not your fault... Hell, we thought you were dead. You weren't moving, you weren't waking up.. Sabine cried every night for you. Hell, she wanted to name the kid Ezra.. I told her you wanted Caleb.." Ezra smiled as he remembered talking to Zeb when he found out Sabine was pregnant. He remembered wanting to name his son Caleb, after Kanan's actual name. He was shaken from his memory as Zeb spoke again. "I'm not mad at you. I love that boy. He.. he always makes the best of a bad situation. The night I got whipped, he said, 'I'm glad you came back Papa. I didn't want to be alone.' Hell he had a pet bug, until the poor thing died when he accidentally stepped on it. You've never felt more helpless then when a kid asks you to save the life of a bug flatter then a pancake." Ezra smiled as Zeb spoke highly of Caleb, and laughed at How he imagined Zeb must've looked trying to save the creature. "Listen, Ezra, take care of him.. He.. he needs you. He doesn't need me, but he needs a Father.." Zeb said wincing heavily in pain. "Here Zeb, this should help with the pain. I'd have given it to you sooner, but you were already out." Ezra said grabbing a syringe and injecting some painkillers into Zeb's arm. "Thanks.. can I get a blanket or something too? It's... kind of drafty in here if you catch my meaning.." Zeb said noting his nudity, and the fact anyone could see his privates. Ezra nodded and grabbed a light blanket out of a compartment before covering Zeb with it. "I'll let you rest awhile. Later.. um.. I looked at your fur, we're gonna have to shave it.. you're really matted." Zeb rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Figures.. Short, not all. I don't care if there's some matting left or not, I'm not going bald!" Ezra smiled as he walked to the door. "You got it. I'm going to turn in, if you need anything, just push the red button. It's-"   
"Ezra, I know how a com works.. Get some sleep!"  
"You got it. Good night Zeb. I'm so glad you protected him. Um.. I... I.. uh.."  
"I love you too. Ezra. Force knows I've missed my little brother." Zeb said, noticing Ezra unsure if he should say the three words. Ezra smiled before turning. "Want me to turn the lights out?" Zeb shrugged. "I guess. What I'd really like is some food, but I know I can't eat yet." Ezra nodded. "I'll bring you something light tomorrow. I promise. Right now, just rest." Zeb nodded and closed his eyes, happy to have a pillow and blanket to comfort him.


End file.
